Renacimiento
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Antes que Venus, Artemis fue levantado primero de su sueño recordando la horrible tragedia que había fulminado su imperio.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **applied**_

* * *

 _ **RENACIMIENTO**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _Artemis…_

 _Artemis…_

La voz era suave y delicada, un susurro tan bajo que podía habérselo imaginado, que podía estar solo en los recuerdos de su sueño infinito. Dormía tan plácidamente que tan solo había vacío, un agradable pero solitario vacío. ¿Quién podía llamarle allí?

 _Artemis…Artemis..._

Pero el susurro insistente seguía en sus oídos, como música hechizante, extraña pero persuasiva.

 _Es la hora…ya es tiempo de que despierten…_

¿Ya era la hora? Se obligó a abrir los ojos con esfuerzo, su cerebro embutido, perezoso y confundido.

¿Dónde se encontraba?

Parpadeó sin comprender nada, mirando sin ver en realidad la superficie de cristal que le rodeaba, la prisión que en realidad había sido su refugio, su único consuelo junto al sueño eterno y vacío.

Bajo él en todo su esplendor una esfera azul se alzaba irradiando vida y calor. Podía sentir la vibración de energía y un nombre acudió a su mente con recuerdos de gritos, lágrimas y sangre.

Terra.

 _Así es, Artemis: Terra, el más hermoso de todos los planetas del universo, cuya belleza y esplendor fue objeto de ambición y envidia en nuestros tiempos. Han pasado milenios desde eso, sin embargo Terra sigue siendo hermosa._

La voz era más clara ahora, fuerte pero también extrañamente monótona. Artemis alzó la mirada y vio una pequeña figura suspendida en la nada rodeada de halo de luz. Una mujer de rostro inalterable y larguísimo cabello pálido en dos moños le sonreía tristemente, había sabiduría, dolor y melancolía en sus ojos plateados.

Cuando la vio Artemis se sobresaltó de forma abrupta y dolorosa.

Gritos llenaron su mente, gritos y largos cabellos dorados manchados de carmesí. Era como si algo pugnara por salir de su interior desgarrándole en el proceso, gritó y gritó mientras la cabeza le estallaba de dolor, gritó mientras los flashes acudían brutalmente y los recuerdos cercenaban el pequeño consuelo de su largo sueño.

Gritó tanto que no sintió el momento en que su prisión se desvaneció y quedó suspendido en el espacio por un halo de luz, tampoco sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba, lo único que sintió fue dolor, angustia y desesperación.

Y recordó. Recordó todo lo que en realidad nunca había olvidado, lo que había sido apresado, la memoria del infinito segundo de dolor que había durado siglos sin ser llorado.

La sangre derramada de Endymion, Serenity hiriéndose con una espada, las Senshi gritando, el reino cayendo…

Podía verlo de nuevo dibujándose frente a sus ojos horrorizados, podía ver a Mars llorando, las lágrimas evaporándose en el aire, oía su grito mientras Jadeite la abrazaba y ella convocaba con su dolor y su rabia al fuego para que consumiera su vida y la del mundo entero.

Podía ver a Mercury, las lágrimas no derramadas, el temblor de sus labios y su cuerpo, el profundo ceño fruncido de odio inaudito, y la sangre, toda la sangre saliendo a torrentes de su cuerpo, deslizándose como el agua entre sus dedos, el último sacrificio de un amor maldito. Zoisite había corrido en vano para detenerla, la vida de Mercury se fue junto a una parte del ejército enemigo.

Podía ver a Júpiter gritando hacia el cielo, la electricidad calcinar a todos los que la rodeaban, las lágrimas deslizándose junto a la sangre por su rostro mientras Neprhite y ella se mataban de forma despiadada.

El palacio se desmoronaba, el cielo se quemaba con el odio y las llamas, y las Senshi caían por la mano de los hombres que amaban.

Artemis gritó con toda su alma, gritó mientras su mente seguía el retroceso de la tragedia que había marcado su reino. Solo podía lamentar lo sucedido de esa manera, dejando que el eco de sus gritos se perdiera, sollozando de impotencia al recordar que no había podido hacer nada mientras esas niñas – _sus niñas_ – encontraban una muerte miserable y trágica.

Cuando el último recuerdo finalmente encontró su lugar en su mente deshecha él supo que vería a Venus.

Venus que había visto el suicido de su princesa, que había sentido la caída de sus compañeras, Venus que había terminado de destruir a los invasores y a ambos reinos. Venus que se había roto en el proceso.

De pie sobre las ruinas de su imperio miraba a la nada, y sus ojos…Artemis nunca había sabido lo que era realmente el miedo hasta que vio sus ojos y el resentimiento en ellos. Había sobrevivido a todo perdiendo la cordura en el proceso, y aun así, cargando con el odio y la venganza que clamaba la sangre de los que amaba, ella nunca había sido más hermosa ni tampoco menos humana.

Vio sus labios moverse, un juramento (una maldición), el último grito que dio y los recuerdos terminaron finalmente.

Suspendido en el espacio mirando sus manos humanas Artemis sintió en sus ojos las lágrimas no derramadas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Siglos? ¿Milenios? ¿Aún tenía el derecho de llorar el colapso de su reino? Incluso con los ojos abiertos seguía viendo a Venus y la agonía en sus lágrimas antes de que el odio consumiese su alma.

" _¡Venus!"_ fue el bramido lleno de tormento de su alma desgarrada.

Su grito silencioso conmovió a la antigua reina del Milenio de Plata, observando todo en silencio y respetando el lamento de su siervo, decidió que debía intervenir al fin.

 _Artemis, mi estimado Artemis, cuánto lo siento ¡Cuánto siento todo esto!_

Artemis la miró con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, el rostro descompuesto.

—Majestad — su voz era firme pese al dolor— Reina Serenity —susurró.

Ella le miró con desesperación.

 _Este dolor que has pasado de nuevo…perdóname mi querido Artemis, perdóname por mi actuar egoísta. Deseaba ahorrarte el pesar de vivir de nuevo el horror que arrebató la luz a nuestro imperio. Cuanto te sumí en aquel sueño junto a Luna el dolor por la muerte de la Princesa había quebrantado y perturbado mi alma y mi mente, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para sellar al monstruo ni para otorgarles paz a ustedes. Los dormí con el horror fresco, sin darles tiempo a asimilar, comprender y aceptar en su sueño la tragedia que vivimos._

Artemis sacudió la cabeza débilmente.

—No pida disculpas, Majestad, no debe. Hizo lo que debía hacer…fue lo correcto. ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

La Reina cerró los ojos.

 _Han pasado milenios ¿El número exacto? Nadie puede saberlo, la vida fue aniquilada en su totalidad en todo nuestro sistema solar, y el único planeta que pudo evolucionar de nuevo fue Terra._

Artemis miró sin comprender.

— ¿El único? ¿Quiere decir que el resto de la Alianza ha muerto?

La Reina suspiró con melancolía.

 _Sí, Artemis. Ningún planeta fue capaz de volver a producir vida de nuevo, no en este sistema solar al menos._

Los ojos verdes de Artemis se abrieron de par con incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó anonadado — ¿Por qué, Majestad?

 _No lo sé con exactitud, miles de conjeturas han pasado por mi cabeza desde que desperté._

La pequeña figura de la Reina Serenity miró hacia Terra con una expresión extraña en su rostro, y Artemis supo que esas conjeturas se habían reducido a una sola certeza, una terrible verdad tan oscura como la maldición que había condenado a la Princesa a amar al único hombre que le traería su ruina.

Ella sabía lo que había pasado y él esperó a que se lo dijera. No transcurrieron más de unos minutos antes de que lo hiciera.

 _Aventuro a pensar que en sus últimos instantes las senshi maldijeron sus vidas._

Las palabras fueron desapasionadas y simples, pero devastadoras. La Reina sonrió amargamente ante su cara en blanco.

Artemis había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso, cualquier cosa menos saber que las Senshi eran la causa del fallecimiento de la Alianza.

 _Debes imaginar el horror al que fueron expuestas, el terrible acontecimiento que vivieron minutos antes de sus muertes. Nunca habían amado antes y nunca habían odiado tampoco con tanta intensidad y tanta ira, aquello debió trastornarlas mientras morían._

Él lo imaginaba, lo entendía, lo había visto todo en primera fila. Las emociones desfilar en sus rostros desde el infantil desconcierto hasta que el odio terrible, y él se había preguntado por un momento si el amor era un regalo divino o maldito.

Las Senshi habían sido castigadas, condenadas por la misma mano que había predicho la muerte de la Princesa y la caída del Milenio de Plata.

La Reina expiró un suspiro lleno de lamento.

 _Ellas murieron odiándose a sí mismas por su debilidad, murieron culpándose por amar, con el terrible conocimiento de que eso había traído la muerte de Endymion y Serenity, y el perecimiento de sus propios reinos. Todo eso acumulado, su deseo, su resentimiento, su ira, debió haber impedido un renacimiento. Siendo las princesas de sus reinos ellas protegían la existencia de estos, debieron haber muerto sin paz alguna para que su recuerdo fuese incapaz de devolver la vida a sus planetas._

Si, así debió haber sido. Ellas sin querer habían aniquilado sus reinos y se habían maldecido a sí mismas por eso. Y ahora Artemis contemplaba en el espacio la única forma de vida que existía en el sistema solar gracias a eso.

Terra brillaba de azul, el color que la Princesa había amado tanto.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta, Terra había sido el planeta más salvaje y la vida de sus habitantes un suspiro, pero todos habían sucumbido al deseo y la envidia de su gloria y su fuerza. La Reina había prohibido todo contacto porque conocía las pasiones que Terra despertaba, había cerrado las puertas para que el odio no destruyese el imperio que había levantado, y por un breve período de tiempo parecía que había funcionado.

Pero llegó el día en que Serenity conoció a Endymion y todo esfuerzo se fue abajo.

No pudo evitar pensar en los murmullos, en los susurros resentidos, en las quejas y las peleas de antaño, exclamando y jurando que Terra destruiría al imperio lunar, en aquel momento solo había sido la ruda protesta ante el barbárico hecho de ver a las cuatro princesas planetarias de rodillas ante el príncipe de Terra, inclinando la cabeza ante un hombre de un estatus infinitamente menor a ellas. Las princesas eran las princesas y solo inclinaban la cabeza ante la familia real de la Luna, ponerse de rodillas ellas era poner de rodillas a todo el imperio ante el único planeta inferior del sistema.

Y al final Terra había hecho lo que todos pensaban y temían: había devastado la vida al completo.

Artemis no sabía que debía sentir, si debía odiar o compadecer al planeta que había sido la desgracia de la Alianza.

—Entonces ¿Nunca más…? —preguntó con desdicha.

 _Es difícil saberlo, querido Artemis. Quizá, si el tiempo cura sus heridas y logran hallar la paz y el perdón para sí mismas la vida pueda comenzar de nuevo en el resto de los planetas con ayuda del Cristal de Plata._

Un largo silencio se instaló luego de eso, ambos miraron el espacio que los rodeaba y Artemis sintió que contemplaba el ocaso de un imperio, habían pasado milenios desde aquella guerra, todo se había destruido pero había dormido junto a Luna con la promesa de un nuevo comienzo al despertar de su sueño.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Llorar por la decadencia de su reino? ¿Maldecir su supervivencia? De rodillas en su sitio sabía y comprendía que solo quedaban ellos dos, la Reina no era más que un pensamiento, un recuerdo grabado para despertarlos en el momento adecuado. Pero Artemis no veía cual era el momento adecuado, había despertado luego de milenios con el horror fresco de su patria destruida sin haber sido capaz de llorarle en su momento, mirando a Terra con el conocimiento de que había sido su esplendor el que había apagado el del resto.

Si la Princesa nunca hubiese amado a Endymion…

Si las Senshi nunca hubiesen amado a los Shitennou…

Si ese monstruo nunca hubiese llegado a sembrar discordia y enemistad entonces los planetas no se hubiesen vuelto contra Terra, y Terra no se hubiese sublevado y destruido la Alianza completa.

Si…había muchos "si" pero ya era demasiado tarde para todo.

La Reina vio la incertidumbre y la miseria en sus ojos pero sonrió con tranquilidad y fe.

 _No sufras, Artemis. Sé lo dolorosas y terribles que son mis palabras pero recuerda que siempre al final de toda la miseria hay una luz de esperanza. No te he despertado para que llores por el fin de nuestro imperio, sino para que contemples el nuevo comienzo. Lo que Mars vio está destinado a suceder, solo que erróneamente pensamos que sería en nuestro tiempo. Serenity se sentará algún día en el trono de Terra y gobernará junto a Endymion con prosperidad y sabiduría alzando un nuevo Milenio._

 _Llegará el día en que la luz de su estrella brillará hasta los confines del universo. Tú morirás, mi pensamiento se desvanecerá, morirán cientos de personas, renacerán nuevas estrellas pero nuestra princesa existirá de aquí a la eternidad._

Mientras lo decía miles de imágenes pasaron ante los ojos de Artemis, tan rápidas y tan deslumbrantes que no pudo quedarse con ninguna salvo con las emociones que le transmitían: esperanza, fe, felicidad y alegría, la gama de emociones intensas fue tal que por primera vez desde que había abierto los ojos se permitió creer que tenían una oportunidad.

 _Serenity ha renacido finalmente y toda su corte con ella. Es su destino reinar sobre Terra, y el tuyo y el de Luna ser sus guías en el difícil camino que le espera._

Al decirlo Artemis notó que algo empezó a flotar junto a la Reina, y vio a Luna en su apariencia felina profundamente dormida. La Reina le dio una mirada antes de que la despertara, una mirada que no supo interpretar hasta que los ojos de su compañera se abrieron de par en par, del color azul más oscuro que existía, con aquella intensidad devoradora que le asustaba y le atraía.

Luna pareció tan confundida como lo estuvo él al principio, mirándole a los ojos ella solo alcanzó a formar su nombre con sus labios sin darle sonido antes de que los recuerdos la golpearan y la esclavizaran a los gritos. Sin ser capaz de escapar del pasado Luna gritó tal como él había gritado, con los ojos cerrados, con los puños humanos que había adquirido tal como él lo hizo. Lloró y Artemis lloró con ella mientras las lágrimas de ambos se esparcían en el universo, la abrazó y la sujetó con tanta firmeza que le hizo daño pero ella no protestó, se aferró a él con la misma fuerza, con la mente embutida de los funestos recuerdos del último aliento de su patria y el amor maldito que había acabado con toda la vida humana.

Y cuando los recuerdos acabaron, cuando Luna se dejó caer entre sus brazos sollozando Artemis acarició su rostro con delicadeza esperando con paciencia a que se calmara. Cuando lo hizo él le explicó entre caricias y susurros todo y Luna lo abrazó con las últimas lágrimas descendiendo de sus ojos, luego lo soltó, miró hacia la reina y se inclinó como lo había hecho hace milenios.

—Majestad —susurró.

 _Luna, mi querida Luna, mi fiel consejera, mi mano derecha…tu como Artemis has sufrido por mi negligencia. Les pido perdón de nuevo, perdón por mi debilidad, perdón por todo lo que han sufrido a mi lado desde que me siguieron desde Mau. Les prometí un nuevo renacer, esperanza y la paz eterna y no pude cumplir mi promesa. Ciertamente fui una reina indigna._

— ¡Majestad! —Protestaron ambos — ¡No fue su culpa!

 _No minimicen mis errores_ — La reina miró hacia Terra con la culpabilidad que había cargado como una losa sobre sus hombros —. _Convoqué a las princesas para que protegieran a Serenity y las condené a una vida de servicio eterno al igual que a ustedes, olvidé que eran jóvenes, que eran humanas, que deseaban amar y ser amadas, y por consecuencia de eso su amor fue maldecido._

Ni Luna ni Artemis pudieron contradecirla, sobre la tierra sagrada, con la bendición de Selene y la maldición de Neherenia, Serenity había recibido y aceptado el juramento de protección de las Senshi. Bajo el amparo de cientos de estrellas, con los ojos del universo sobre ellas, las Senshi habían prometido vivir solo por la princesa, solo por ella y para ella.

Amar nunca había sido una opción a considerar.

El castigo por ello había sido retorcido, porque ellas los amaban los Shitennou habían sido condenados. Ellos que fueron la causa del juramento destruido fueron usados para la expiación de los pecados de las Senshi.

 _No debían amar pero lo hicieron y ustedes vieron el precio que pagaron por eso ¿Acaso no fue cruel? Morir en sus manos o matarlos…_

—Su Alteza, usted no… —intentó suplicar Luna pero su voz se quebró incluso antes de terminar. Al igual que Artemis ella había observado impotente el final de las senshi y una parte de si había comprendido que ese había sido el castigo del universo, convertir a sus amantes en sus asesinos. Cruel era un eufemismo.

La Reina sacudió la cabeza.

 _Tuve mucho que ver, sí. Cuando llegué a la Luna de Terra me prometí que no dejaría que lo que pasó con mi planeta madre se repitiera, alcé un imperio majestuoso con el deseo de proteger a todos pero cerré las puertas a Terra porque sabía lo poderoso y anhelado que era, permití que todos tuvieran la creencia de que Terra era inferior, y el amor de mi propia hija se convirtió en una tragedia. Si no hubiese cerrado las puertas a Terra sus habitantes nunca hubiesen sentido tanta desconfianza hacia nosotros, sus mentes nunca hubiesen podido ser contaminadas en nuestra contra… me culpo por eso pero el pasado ya no se puede salvar, solo queda el futuro y la Princesa que amaba tanto Terra ahora puede amar a Endymion sin que nadie la juzgue por eso._

Los dos consejeros miraron a su Reina con tristeza y desdicha sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para refutar las suyas. Tanto si tenía razón como si no, lo único cierto era que el pasado ya no se podía salvar.

La Reina les miró esbozando una de sus sonrisas melancólicas.

 _Es hora de que cumplan con su deber, pero antes de todo quiero que sepan y que recuerden esto: No son esclavos, no son sirvientes, son los consejeros del Milenio de Plata, deben guiar a la princesa y a sus guardianas pero no se condenen a sí mismos a una vida solitaria y sin amor. Amen y permítanse ser amados, tienen ese derecho, tienen la obligación de ser felices también…_ —ambos consejeros se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo cuando la reina tocó la medialuna de sus frentes, sintieron una calidez embargarles automáticamente y supieron que un modo u otro que habían sido liberados del juramento hecho hace tantos milenios —. _Por favor, Artemis, Luna, sean felices, sean libres, ese es mi último regalo a ustedes._

Lo único que pudieron hacer ellos fue asentir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, completamente conmovidos ante la última acción de la antigua reina del más poderoso y majestuoso imperio que alguna vez había existido. El juramento de renunciar a todo había sido eliminado, eran libres tanto para seguir adelante con una nueva vida dejando el tormentoso pasado atrás, como para guiar a la próxima soberana del sistema solar.

Y por supuesto elegían servir a la próxima reina, un juramento había sido devuelto, pero la princesa los necesitaba y mientras viviera ellos nunca podrían abandonarla.

Serían felices, amarían, sí, pero solo si estaban a su lado.

Su resolución hizo a la reina sonreír con orgullo. Deber no era igual a amor, y solo el amor que una vez había destruido a su hija podía ser su salvación en esa ocasión. Amor había hecho colapsar su reino, el amor había sido la maldición de la princesa, el amor había sido el castigo de las senshi, el amor que era la fuerza más hermosa y terrible del universo era lo único que les quedaba ahora.

 _El camino que les espera no será fácil, habrá muchos peligros. Cuando usé el Cristal de Plata poniendo mi vida como sacrificio para este nuevo comienzo deseé que Serenity viviera una vida tranquila como una chica normal, pero desperté de mi letargo para encontrarme con el enemigo de antaño, el monstruo que no fue sellado al completo. El Cristal de Plata ya no me pertenece, lo que ven de mi es solo mi pensamiento así que solo la Princesa puede derrotar a nuestro enemigo e impedir que el pasado se reescriba._

 _La Princesa debe derrotarlos pero primero debe estar lista, si la encuentran antes de que despierte no habrá oportunidad alguna, por eso Artemis tú serás el primero en comenzar la búsqueda, debes encontrar a Venus y despertarla de su sueño, ella y solo ella puede abrir el camino hacia la victoria._

Artemis asintió al instante, se esperaba esa orden. Venus, la hermosa Venus, que algún día había sido la líder de las Inner Senshi, solo ella podía proteger a Serenity, solo ella podía guiar al resto, era su deber y su derecho. Pensar en verla de nuevo, mirar su rostro majestuoso, sus ojos azules fieros, divertidos y cautivadores le hicieron sentirse ansioso.

 _Luna, tu deber es despertar a la Princesa como guerrera, debe ser capaz de protegerse a sí misma antes de convertirse en una reina, pero cuando la encuentres deberás despistar su memoria y la de sus enemigos, no permitas que sepan cuál es su identidad verdadera. Para ese momento Venus ya habrá despertado y asumirá su antiguo papel, juntos los tres podrán protegerla hasta que sea el momento en que recuerde y despierte como la heredera de nuestro reino._

—Entonces reprimiré mis recuerdos —dijo Luna asintiendo a la orden —. Es la única forma en que podré proteger a la princesa.

—Te devolveré los recuerdos cuando todo esté listo — prometió Artemis tomándola de las manos con la misma ansiedad que tenía al pensar en Venus.

Luna sonrío débilmente, el rastro de las lágrimas habían quedado en su rostro, y sus espesas pestañas brillaban. Artemis pensó en Venus, en esa niñita traviesa que se había convertido en esa mujer de tan infinita y aterradora belleza. Luna nunca podría compararse con Venus, nadie podría nunca compararse con Venus en realidad, pero Artemis la amaba de todas maneras. Nunca se lo había dicho, nunca lo había expresado y en el momento en que el Milenio de Plata cayó, Artemis pensó que moriría sin decírselo.

Ahora tenían una nueva oportunidad, cuando todo acabara…cuando todo volviera a su sitio se lo diría.

—Estaré esperando —respondió ella apretando sus manos con cariño, luego se volvió hacia la reina — ¿Y Endymion? ¿Qué pasará con Endymion?

 _Endymion y Serenity están destinados el uno al otro, se encontrarán y se amarán de nuevo, no hay que preocuparse por eso. Sin embargo me temo que quizá sea demasiado tarde para sus guardianes._

Artemis frunció el ceño, toda expresión ansiosa desvaneciéndose de su rostro, sus ojos se endurecieron.

— ¿Habla de los Shitennou, Majestad?

 _Fueron manipulados, Artemis, sufrieron cuando vieron a su príncipe muerto y peor aun cuando se dieron cuenta tarde de que las Senshi habían caído por su causa. Han renacido también en esta era pero Beryl los reclama…_

— ¿Desea que hagamos algo por ellos, Alteza? —preguntó Luna mirando de reojo a Artemis.

El castigo por el juramento destruido los había condenado, sí, el destino los había usado, sí, pero al final el resultado era que habían sido la causa de la muerte trágica de las Senshi y la invasión de los planetas. Sin importar los medios que causaron tal traición, sin importar que fuese una maldición y un castigo, perdonar y olvidar no era lo mismo que comprender. Luna podía intentarlo al menos, pero Artemis era un hueso duro de roer y ella entendía por qué. Ellos habían visto a esas niñitas crecer, a esas princesitas que jugaban y corrían por los pasillos de cristal, las conocían y amaban tanto como a Serenity, el solo recordar el dolor sentido al verlas morir de esa manera era desgarrador, y pensar en poner de vuelta en sus vidas a los hombres por los cuales habían sido castigadas era incluso peor.

 _Si el tiempo alcanza lo deseo. Sería triste e imperdonable no hacer nada para salvarles, observarles condenarse y condenar a las Senshi al amor sin esperanza. ¿No lo crees, Artemis?_

Artemis tuvo un largo momento de indecisión, dividido entre el resentimiento y la compasión, la mirada de su soberana fue lo que finalmente le hizo quebrarse, cerró los ojos y suspiró con resignación.

—Sí, lo siento, Majestad, sería mezquino no ofrecerles una segunda oportunidad.

 _Muy bien, Artemis. Entonces sabrás que hacer en cuanto la encuentres. Buen viaje, mi querido consejero, buen viaje._

Y con un movimiento Artemis se precipitó hacia Terra sin más, alejándose de Luna que bajo la influencia de la Reina Serenity volvía sumirse en un sueño más corto y menos profundo que antaño. Artemis quiso pedir un minuto más, abrazar a Luna, contemplar sus ojos y preparar su mente para ver a Venus de nuevo, pero era imposible. Se alejó a velocidad luz con la última vista del espacio.

Sintió su cuerpo cambiar y al parpadear era un gato de nuevo, un gato que sobre el cielo azul de Terra miraba el mundo nuevo.

El mundo que sería su hogar en el futuro.

Ahora debía encontrar a Venus.

* * *

 _Hi!_

 _El Milenio de Plata y toda esa vida pasada siempre han sido algo que me ha fascinado de Sailor Moon, y no pude evitar escribir sobre eso._

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _Gracias._


End file.
